WO 2006/012859 A2 has disclosed a camera system, in which provision is made of a measuring unit, which measures the distance between a camera unit of the camera system and an object to be captured by the camera unit. The measuring unit is a laser-based measuring unit and the camera unit can be set, for example in respect of an image sharpness, on the basis of a measurement signal provided by this measuring unit. By way of example, this can be implemented automatically by virtue of an objective lens of the camera unit being set appropriately.
Further, document U.S. Pat. No. 9,377,302 B2 describes a laser-based distance measuring unit, in which provision is made of a lens system of modular design, said lens system serving to convert a punctiform laser beam into a line-shaped beam. Depending on the application, the lens system can be equipped with different individual lenses.
In view of the recording quality, it is desirable for a measurement value specifying as exactly as possible the current distance between the object to be captured by way of the camera and the camera unit to be available at all times such that the camera unit can be set on the basis thereof, either automatically or manually.